16 Lutego 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.06 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:25 Kawa czy herbata? 08:45 Mila - Żaba nadymka, odc. 14 (Crapouillette, la grenouille) kraj prod.Francja (2004) 09:00 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 65; program dla dzieci 09:30 Rodzina Rabatków I - W krainie duchów, odc. 18 (In ghost country); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005) 09:55 Powrót do przyszłości, seria II - Przyjaciel w potrzebie, odc. 4 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 10:30 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 188 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:50 ZUS dla ciebie ; program poradnikowy 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Potęga funduszy - Koncert za szkłem; magazyn ekologiczny 12:30 Potęga funduszy - Dolomity po polsku; magazyn ekologiczny 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1448; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1836 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 14:05 Vancouver 2010 - wydarzenia dnia 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Vancouver 2010 - wydarzenia dnia 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4690 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4905); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4691 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4906); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Vancouver 2010 - Dzień dobry Vancouver 17:35 Klan - odc. 1837 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1449; telenowela TVP 18:30 Vancouver 2010 - Dzień dobry Vancouver 19:00 Wieczorynka - Truskawkowe Ciastko, seria II - Keksik, odc. 1 (Here Comes Pupcake); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:20 Vancouver 2010 - studio 20:30 Vancouver 2010 - Narciarstwo alpejskie - superkombinacja mężczyzn; Snowboard - SBX kobiet 21:45 Vancouver 2010 - Biathlon - bieg pościgowy mężczyzn 23:00 Budząc zmarłych, seria 4 - Smuga cienia, odc. 11 (Waking the Dead, series 4, ep. 11); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 24:00 Kino nocnych marków - Przesyłka (Package, The) 103'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1986 01:55 Vancouver 2010 - studio 02:05 Vancouver 2010 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 TELEZAKUPY 06:40 Z życia zboru; reportaż 07:05 Dwójka Dzieciom - Harry i Hendersonowie - Odc 31/72 Złodziej w domu (Harry And The Hendersons ep. Til Theft Do Us Part); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990) 07:30 Dwójka Dzieciom - Pomocnik św. Mikołaja - odc 41/48 Kto jest Mikołajem? (Santa Apprentice ep. They`ve Changed Santa?); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006) 07:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 222 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9.36; Pogoda 9.00, 10.13 10:55 MASH - odc. 50 (MASH (s. III, B 302)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1974) 11:30 Przyjaciel niedźwiedzi (The Man who lives with Bears) 44'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 12:30 Vancouver 2010 - wydarzenia dnia 14:05 Córki McLeoda - odc. 206 Nie ma ucieczki (McLeod's Daughters, s. 8 ep. (Nowhere to hide)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2008) 15:00 Święta wojna - (254) Aktor przodowy; serial komediowy TVP 15:35 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (11); widowisko rozrywkowe 16:25 Pejzaż z Europą w tle - Zamek w Kożuchowie 16:35 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 723; serial TVP 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 11/18 - Hasło - txt str.777; serial TVP 19:05 Vancouver 2010 - studio 19:10 Vancouver 2010 - Biathlon - bieg pościgowy kobiet 20:30 M jak miłość - odc. 724; serial TVP 21:30 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 479 21:40 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:45 Panorama 23:10 Sport Telegram 23:15 Pogoda 23:25 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Thelma i Louise (Thelma&Louise) 124'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1991) 01:45 Kocham kino na bis - Żywot Mateusza 76'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1967) 03:10 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Kraków 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:09 Info Poranek - VANCOUVER 2010; STEREO 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:23 Info Traffic -Lotnisko; STEREO 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:39 Info Poranek - VANCOUVER 2010; STEREO 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:53 Info Traffic - Lotnisko; STEREO 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:08 Info Poranek - VANCOUVER 2010; STEREO 07:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:23 Info Traffic - Lotnisko; STEREO 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:38 Info Poranek - VANCOUVER 2010; STEREO 07:45 Nowohucka kronika filmowa 07:55 Pogoda w regionie 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:10 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:21 Info Poranek - VANCOUVER 2010; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:34 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:45 Kalejdoskop regionalny 08:50 Co warto wiedzieć 08:55 Pogoda w regionie 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:12 Gość olimpijski; STEREO 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:39 Info Poranek - VANCOUVER 2010; STEREO 09:46 Info Traffic - Lotnisko; STEREO 09:52 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:15 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:15 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Pogoda w regionie 16:50 Speed 2 17:00 Jedź bezpiecznie 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:30 Kronika 17:50 Tematy dnia 18:00 Uwolnić dobro 18:10 Kontapunkt - studio dokumentu i reportażu 18:50 Światowiec 19:20 Kalejdoskop regionalny 19:28 Plus - minus (zapowiedź) - .; STEREO 19:30 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:35 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Kronika 22:00 Kronika 22:02 Uwolnić dobro 22:15 STUDIO LOTTO 22:22 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 22:58 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:03 Olimpijski wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:46 Carnaval. Największe party świata (Carnaval. Największe party świata. Carnaval. The Biggest Party in the World); reportaż kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania (1995); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:46 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:29 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:46 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 02:19 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:39 Olimpijski wieczór; STEREO 03:01 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 03:12 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:24 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:46 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:06 Planeta według Kreta; cykl reportaży; STEREO 04:19 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 04:52 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:09 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07:15 Fortuna wiedzy - teleturniej 08:00 Zasady gry (25) - serial komediowy 08:30 Zasady gry (26) - serial komediowy 09:05 Świat według Kiepskich (84): Chatka wielkiego Władka - serial komediowy 10:00 Daleko od noszy (1): Terapia wstrząsowa - serial komediowy 10:30 Daleko od noszy (2): Najlepsze życzenia - serial komediowy 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (48): Inna kobieta - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11:30 Samo życie (1410) - serial obyczajowy 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (315): Ojcowskie praktyki - serial komediowy 13:00 Zasady gry (27) - serial komediowy 13:30 Zasady gry (28) - serial komediowy 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1049) - serial obyczajowy 14:45 Stan wyjątkowy (8) - serial sensacyjny 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:35 Malanowski i partnerzy (49): Miłość i śmierć - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:05 Świat według Kiepskich (71) - serial komediowy 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1050) - serial obyczajowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie (1411) - serial obyczajowy 20:00 Tango i Cash - film sensacyjny 22:15 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 (117) - serial kryminalny 23:10 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 (118) - serial kryminalny 00:15 Tak (Yes) - melodramat 02:25 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03:25 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05:10 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 05:55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:10 Bez śladu - serial kryminalny 07:00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08:00 Majka - telenowela 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11:00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11:35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12:45 Mango - telezakupy 13:45 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:20 W-11 Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 15:00 Bez śladu - serial kryminalny 15:55 Rozmowy w toku: Nie wstydzę się swojej twarzy! - talk-show 16:55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:55 Majka - telenowela 18:25 Detektywi: Prymuska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 20:45 W-11 Wydział Śledczy: Jedyny sposób - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 21:30 Bez śladu - serial kryminalny 22:30 Kuba Wojewódzki: Krzysztof Materna i Anna Wyszkoni - talk-show 23:30 Generał: Mistyfikacja - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 00:30 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 01:05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01:25 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 02:45 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 4:00 VIP - program kulturalny 4:20 Saint-Tropez - odc. 31, serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996 5:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 6:10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 6:45 Zbuntowani - odc. 51, Meksyk 2004 7:45 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 8:45 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 176, Meksyk 2008 9:45 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 50, Meksyk 2009 10:45 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 11:25 Big Brother 5 - reality show, Polska 2008 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 VIP - program kulturalny 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 52, Meksyk 2004 16:00 Big Brother 5 - reality show, Polska 2008 17:00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 32, Meksyk 2008 18:00 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 51, Meksyk 2009 18:55 MAT.MA - zobacz, jakie to proste - program edukacyjny 19:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 177, Meksyk 2008 20:00 Galileo 21:00 Geneza - odc. 20, Hiszpania 2006 22:10 Geneza - odc. 21, Hiszpania 2006 23:35 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Rajd Szwecji 00:35 mała Czarna - talk-show 1:35 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 2:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:20 Sopot TOPtrendy Festiwal 2008 - "Życie jak wino" - jubileusz z okazji 45-lecia pracy artystycznej Krzysztofa Krawczyka - odc. 2 4:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.06; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Domisie - Pani Róża i różyczka; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Moliki książkowe - Andrzej Grabowski i jego książki; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Magazyn Medyczny - Niedobór jodu u kobiet w ciąży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Najlepszy z najlepszych - odc. 7/I; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Rozmowy na temat... - Najstarsza sportsmenka - polska łyżwiarka Helena Pilejczyk; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Misja Gryf - Twierdza Kołobrzeg; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 11/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1441; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1817; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Bandera na Kresach; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 184; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Warto rozmawiać - Parytety - prawo czy przywilej?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Koszykówka kobiet - Polska - Gwiazdy PLKK; STEREO 15:55 Polska z bocznej drogi - Folwark zwierzęcy; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Saga rodów - Ród Dzierlów; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 12 Armenia - Erywań (47); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:20 Domisie - Pani Róża i różyczka; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Wielka gra - na bis; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1441; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Misiaki - odc. 4 Na tokowisku głuszców (Medove I); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:20 Klan - odc. 1817; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 185; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2010); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 Nasz reportaż - W Żywcu jak w domu; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:25 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza - Gry podwórkowe ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Smak tradycji - Popielec; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Warto rozmawiać - Parytety - prawo czy przywilej?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:12 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 12 Armenia - Erywań (47); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Magazyn Medyczny - Niedobór jodu u kobiet w ciąży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1441; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Misiaki - odc. 4 Na tokowisku głuszców (Medove I); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1817; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 185; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:15 Amerykanin w PRL - u 42'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Piotr Morawski, Ryszard Kaczyński; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Kabaretowe kawałki z przeglądarki - (2); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Warto rozmawiać - Parytety - prawo czy przywilej?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Cartoon Network 6:00 Skunk Fu 6:25 Tom i Jerry 6:35 Niezwykłe przypadki Flapjacka 7:00 Johnny Test 7:50 Batman: Odważni i bezwzględni 8:15 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie 8:40 Chowder 9:05 Kacper: szkoła postrachu 9:30 Ben 10 9:55 Tom i Jerry 10:35 Ben 10: Obca potęga 11:00 Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów 11:25 Johnny Test 11:50 Robotboy 12:40 Niezwykłe przypadki Flapjacka 13:05 Plan totalnej porażki 13:30 Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś?! 13:55 Ed, Edd i Eddy 14:20 Bliźniaki Cramp 14:45 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 15:10 Edek Debeściak 15:35 Kacper: Szkoła postrachu 16:00 Johnny Test 16:25 Bakugan 16:50 Niezwykłe przypadki Flapjacka 17:15 Batman: Odważni i bezwzględni 17:40 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie 18:10 Ben 10: Obca potęga 18:35 Chowder 19:00 Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów 19:25 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 19:50 Tajemniczy Sobotowie 20:15 Młodzi tytani 20:40 Jam łasica 21:00 Ed, Edd i Eddy 21:25 Ben 10 21:50 Chop Socky Chooks: kung fu kurczaki 22:15 Bliźniaki Cramp 22:40 Krowa i kurczak 23:05 Jam łasica 23:30 Atomówki 23:55 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 0:20 Bliźniaki Cramp 0:45 Ed, Edd i Eddy 1:10 Krowa i kurczak 1:35 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 2:00 Zło w potrawce 2:15 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 2:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy 3:00 Atomówki 3:35 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:00 Bliźniaki Cramp 4:25 Ed, Edd i Eddy 4:50 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 5:15 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 5:40 Atomówki KidsCo 5:00 George Niewielki - serial animowany, Kanada 5:25 Pelswick - serial animowany, Kanada, Chiny 5:50 Nastolatki z Beverly Hills - serial animowany, USA 1987 6:15 Boo i ja - odc. 6, serial animowany, Wielka Brytania 6:20 Pitaszki - serial animowany, Kanada 1998 6:45 Gruby pies Mendoza - serial animowany, USA 7:10 Sonic Underground - serial animowany 7:30 Boo i ja - odc. 6, serial animowany, Wielka Brytania 7:35 Heahclitt - serial animowany, USA, Francja 1980-1987 8:00 Traszka Ned - odc. 26, serial animowany 8:25 Rolie Polie Olie - serial animowany 8:55 Nowe przygody Madeline - odc. 26, serial animowany, USA 1993 9:20 Babar - serial animowany, Kanada, Francja 9:45 Corduroy - serial animowany 10:10 Max i Ruby - serial animowany, Kanada 2003 10:35 Titch - serial animowany, USA 1998 10:45 Wieści - serial animowany 11:00 Babar - serial animowany, Kanada, Francja 11:25 Rolie Polie Olie - serial animowany 11:55 Titch - serial animowany, USA 1998 12:05 Wieści - serial animowany 12:20 Corduroy - serial animowany 12:45 Max i Ruby - serial animowany, Kanada 2003 13:10 Nowe przygody Madeline - odc. 26, serial animowany, USA 1993 13:35 Traszka Neda - odc. 26, serial animowany 14:00 Dennis rozrabiaka - serial animowany, USA 1986 14:25 Cyberłowcy - odc. 26, serial animowany, Francja 14:50 Nowe przygody dziewczyny z oceanu - serial animowany 15:20 Boo i ja - odc. 13, serial animowany, Wielka Brytania 15:25 Gruby pies Mendoza - serial animowany, USA 15:50 Pitaszki - serial animowany, Kanada 1998 16:15 Nastolatki z Beverly Hills - serial animowany, USA 1987 16:40 Magiczne przygody Sabriny - serial animowany 17:05 Załoga Dino - serial animowany, USA 2007 17:30 Świat nonsensów u Stevensów - serial familijny, USA 2000 17:55 Boo i ja - odc. 13, serial animowany, Wielka Brytania 18:00 Magiczne przygody Sabriny - serial animowany 18:25 Opowieści z krypty - serial animowany, USA, Kanada 1993 18:50 Załoga Dino - serial animowany, USA 2007 19:15 Świat nonsensów u Stevensów - serial familijny, USA 2000 19:40 Nowe przygody dziewczyny z oceanu - serial animowany 20:10 Pitaszki - serial animowany, Kanada 1998 20:35 Nastolatki z Beverly Hills - serial animowany, USA 1987 21:00 Magiczne przygody Sabriny - serial animowany 21:30 Załoga Dino - serial animowany, USA 2007 22:00 Świat nonsensów u Stevensów - serial familijny, USA 2000 22:30 Nowe przygody dziewczyny z oceanu - serial animowany 23:00 Gruby pies Mendoza - serial animowany, USA 23:30 Opowieści z krypty - serial animowany, USA, Kanada 1993 0:00 Maraton - Sonic Underground - serial animowany 4:59 Zakończenie programu TVP Sport 08:00 Vancouver 2010 - biegi narciarskie 10 km kobiet; STEREO, 16:9 09:35 Vancouver 2010 - wydarzenia dnia; STEREO, 16:9 15:10 Vancouver 2010 - Łyżwy figurowe - program dowolny par sportowych; STEREO, 16:9 17:10 Vancouver 2010 - Hokej na lodzie - eliminacje kobiet: Szwajcaria - Kanda; STEREO, 16:9 18:30 Vancouver 2010 - Dzień dobry Vancouver; STEREO, 16:9 19:00 Vancouver 2010 - Narciarstwo alpejskie - superkombinacja mężczyzn; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Vancouver 2010 - Snowboard - SBX kobiet; STEREO, 16:9 21:00 Vancouver 2010 - Hokej na lodzie - eliminacje mężczyzn: USA - Szwajcaria; STEREO, 16:9 21:40 Vancouver 2010 - wydarzenia dnia; STEREO, 16:9 21:55 Vancouver 2010 - Hokej na lodzie - eliminacje mężczyzn: USA - Szwajcaria; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Vancouver 2010 - wydarzenia dnia; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Vancouver 2010 - Hokej na lodzie - eliminacje mężczyzn: USA - Szwajcaria; STEREO, 16:9 23:30 Vancouver 2010 - Sanki - jedynki kobiet; STEREO, 16:9 01:30 Vancouver 2010 - Hokej na lodzie - eliminacje mężczyzn: Kanada - Norwegia; STEREO, 16:9 02:05 Vancouver 2010 - wydarzenia dnia; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Vancouver 2010 - Hokej na lodzie - eliminacje mężczyzn: Kanada - Norwegia; STEREO, 16:9 03:00 Vancouver 2010 - wydarzenia dnia; STEREO, 16:9 03:15 Vancouver 2010 - Hokej na lodzie - eliminacje mężczyzn: Kanada - Norwegia; STEREO, 16:9 03:55 Vancouver 2010 - Curling - eliminacje mężczyzn - Kanada - Niemcy; STEREO, 16:9 05:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 08:00 Tydzień z życia mężczyzny; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Jerzy Stuhr; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Gosia Dobrowolska, Danuta Szaflarska, Ewa Skibińska, Anna Samusionek, Krzysztof Stroiński, Jacek Romanowski, Małgorzata Drozd, Jacek Niesiołowski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Blok powtórkowy - Vancouver 2010 15:30 Doręczyciel - odc. 6/14 - Reklama; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Faustyna; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Jerzy Łukaszewicz; wyk.:Dorota Segda, Mirosława Dubrawska, Teresa Budzisz-Krzyżanowska, Danuta Szaflarska, Agnieszka Czekańska, Stanisława Celińska, Zofia Rysiówna, Krzysztof Wakuliński, Jerzy Łazewski, Maria Gładkowska; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:35 Kabarety - Kabaret Ani Mru Mru (nurkowanie); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Dzika Polska - Piotr, przyroda i czary; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 20 - Ukąszenie węża; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Vancouver 2010 - studio; STEREO 19:10 Vancouver 2010 - biathlon - bieg pościgowy kobiet; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Vancouver 2010 - Narciarstwo alpejskie - superkombinacja mężczyzn; snowboard - SBX kobiet; STEREO 21:45 Vancouver 2010 - Biathlon - bieg pościgowy mężczyzn; STEREO 22:50 Dolina Kreatywna - (43); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 A to Polska właśnie - Muzyka w kopalni Guido; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:25 Glina - odc. 14; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Życie jako śmiertelna choroba przenoszona drogą płciową; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Krystyna Janda, Tadeusz Bradecki, Monika Krzywkowska, Paweł Okraska, Szymon Bobrowski, Stanisława Celińska, Aleksander Fabisiak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Vancouver 2010 - studio; STEREO 02:05 Vancouver 2010 ; STEREO 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Kraków z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki KidsCo z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2010 roku